


He Descended Into Hell

by gonnaflynow



Series: The Apostles' Creed [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Facial, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Priest Kink, bottom!Erwin, demon!Levi, eruri - Freeform, handjob, priest!Erwin, sub!Erwin, ~~~blasphemy~~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Erwin is visited by an interesting guest during his evening prayers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Descended Into Hell

**Author's Note:**

> honk honk beep beep all aboard the priest kink train
> 
> So the idea for this came about while we were on [aivelin](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/)’s livestream watching her create [this guy](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/post/78806439056/the-result-of-streaming-some-great-au-idea-by)... and then we started talking about writing… and then we started talking about bottom Erwin… and it just kind of escalated from there. Thanks so much to aivelin and [xyuwa](http://xyuwa.tumblr.com/) for supplying the glorious art that made this happen. You guys are the greatest. :>

Just before the stroke of midnight, in an empty church with high rafters, Father Erwin lit the candles surrounding the altar and knelt down to begin his evening prayers.

This was his favorite time of the day. While he enjoyed his work serving the public, after they had all gone home, there was a peace like none other that he was allowed to experience as he dropped the perfectionist priest mask – he was allowed to be human. He used the nighttime to put real thought into his prayers, analyzing the day’s events in an honest and truthful fashion and thinking about what he could improve tomorrow.

As he began to recite the Apostle’s Creed, a heady, lustful tone rang out around the chapel.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

Erwin stood, black robes whirling around him. He squinted, eyes scanning over the gloom and the empty pews, looking for the source of the voice, but no one appeared to own up to their proclamation. Frowning, he turned around and was about to kneel once more when the warm, clear sound of laughter erupted from behind him. Erwin felt a tap on his left shoulder. Something curled and uncurled in his stomach, an apprehension he hadn’t felt in a long time.

When he turned around for the second time, his vision was bathed in golden light. He threw a hand over his eyes to block out the sting of the sudden brightness, and when he brought his arm away, the small form of a man stood in front of him, well-toned, not wearing clothing, and clearly not of this realm. Its skin was a deep bronze hue, accented by innumerable golden spirals and small decorative details, lending the appearance of a magnificent statue, and its body was draped with many golden strings of beads, hanging from its ears, shoulders, and hips. Four golden horns, glowing like molten lava, were nested amongst a crown of black hair, and a long tail of the same hue swayed gently back and forth in the still air. Its muscle tone was astounding, but more shocking still was its impressive cock, encircled in a beaded harness and visibly stirring as Erwin looked upon it. 

Erwin wanted to marvel at the creature, feast his eyes on the spectacle, but he knew that the instruments of darkness often disguised themselves in the cloak of light hoping to win over the hearts of the weak, and with a carefully guarded countenance he began to speak.

“What are you? How did you come by this place?” he boomed, peering down his nose at the shorter creature. He felt a crawling sensation deep in his gut – a mixture of fear, curiosity, and awe. The being smiled and cocked its head, quietly observing Erwin, beads swaying and rolling against each other as he moved. Erwin felt hot under the scrutiny of those golden eyes.

“Speak, I charge you!” he pressed. The creature’s smile grew wider.

“Mmm, commanding, I like it,” said the demon, voice smooth as honey. “Your tone is making me shake with excitement.”

“What are you?” Erwin growled, fingers tightening around the rosary in his right hand.

“Oh, just your textbook incubus, out for an evening stroll,” he yawned, aloof, arms stretching decadently above his head and muscles flexing for Erwin’s benefit.

“An incubus…” Erwin muttered. “You can’t… you aren’t supposed to exist.”

“And yet here I stand,” the creature laughed softly. “Any more glaringly obvious questions, you silly holyrolly? Or can I get to the main event?” His tail flicked mischievously behind him, casting a golden glow on Erwin’s robes.

“You need to leave,” Erwin hissed.

“You know, you don’t even have to ask me,” the demon said, examining his claws, “I’m just gonna tell you. I’m guilty, Father, of letting attractive men like yourself fuck me in the ass.”

Erwin’s eyes went wide. 

“Sodomy is a grievous sin,” he murmured, “and especially when performed with other men. If you were a human, there may have been something I could have done for you, but there is nothing in my power I am capable of to clear the heinous sexual actions of an incubus, nor do I express the desire to do so.”

“Oh, so this is a discriminatory institution,” the demon cackled, beads clacking against each other as his laughter filled the church. “I expected more from you, Father. Surely you were taught to turn no one away if they expressed the desire to be cleansed of their sins?”

“An exception can be made for Hell-forged monsters trespassing upon sacred ground,” Erwin spat. “To be honest, I’m not quite sure how you haven’t already been incinerated just for stepping foot in this church.” The demon’s cock twitched with interest, sending the beads bouncing against his abdomen. Erwin swallowed loudly and tried to direct his attention anywhere but there. His collar had begun to feel very tight, the air around him hot and thick. “You will be punished most grievously for this, you fiend.”

“You need to let loose a little,” the creature smiled. “Get that giant stick out of your ass. You know, perhaps I should do a little, ah, inspection. Get it out for you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” snarled Erwin, clutching his rosary as he would the handle of a knife, the hard black beads denting his palm.

“Wouldn’t I, though? I’m a blasphemous demon that, as you said yourself a few moments ago, isn’t technically supposed to exist. So I think I can do whatever I want with very little consequence.” He grinned salaciously, revealing two rows of shining white teeth.

“Begone at once, you aberration! Your very presence sickens me.”

“Ah ah, Father, I can tell when you’re lying to me. I wouldn’t try that.” The demon edged closer to Erwin, tail curving around his hip and parting his black robes. Erwin’s face began to burn in shame when the creature started to stroke his growing erection through his pants.

“See, I don’t think you want me to go away at all, now do you,” he whispered, long golden claws gently tracing down Erwin’s chest. “I think you want to fuck me and fill me up with your _holy seed_ , isn’t that right?” Erwin felt the rubbing sensation intensify and bit his lip, trying to swallow down the depraved sounds crawling up his dry throat.

“Out of words to defend yourself, I see,” said the incubus with a tsk. “I guess that’s as much as a sign of consent as I’m going to get from you.” He reached for Erwin’s fly, mouth twisting into a sardonic smirk as pulled his straining cock from its confines inside his boxers.

“You’re letting _this_ sit ignored?” the creature gasped softly, palming the stiffness beneath him. “Priesthood is wasted on you. Leave it to those who aren't as well-endowed. They’ll be able to cause less harm that way.” The demon wrapped a hand around him, careful not to let his claws tangle in the bunched fabric. “I can’t wait to feel this inside of me.”

“You’re getting _nothing_ from me,” Erwin managed to choke out, muscles tense from resisting the waves of pleasure. 

“Am I? I have a feeling you’re going to change your mind. But until then, I get to be the one giving it out.” His small fingers formed a circle around the base of Erwin’s dick and began to stroke him up and down in a slow rhythm, twisting when they reached the sensitive bundle of nerves near the head. Erwin gritted his teeth, willing his legs to stop trembling, as the incubus made soft noises of appreciation directed at his still-stiffening cock.

Suddenly, he felt a warm sensation snaking around his hip. With a jolt of understanding, Erwin realized that the demon’s tail had snuck underneath his robes and was now caressing the cleft of his ass, and just as the thought occurred to him, the point of the tail slipped between his cheeks and began to gently encircle his hole.

“What’s in God’s name are you doing?!” Erwin yelped, flinching away from the demon – an ineffective move due to the hold the creature had on his dick. “You can’t touch me there!”

“But that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

“Don’t you realize, you can’t, it’s sinful, it’s dirty, and you’re going to drag me into your corrupted world if you—”

Erwin was cut off when the creature slipped the point of its tail into his gently-pulsing hole. He was unable to restrain a loud, crackling moan at the unfamiliar sensation, the burn giving way to a new kind of pleasure he had never experienced.

“Got you,” cackled the incubus. His hand started to work more intently on Erwin’s cock, now beginning to drip with precum, and he timed each stroke of his hand with short shallow thrusts of his tail. He soon reached his free hand back and began to play with his own ass, eyes fluttering in ecstasy.

Erwin was completely lost, stuck in a battle of conflicting emotions. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this, that was what he had been taught all his life, and a deep shame at what was being done to him burned at his very core. But, no matter how hard he fought against the sensations, he couldn’t deny how incredible he felt, every nerve ending ignited and sensitive to the slightest touch.

The tail gave a particularly hard thrust, so hard that it compromised Erwin’s balance. He tripped forward slightly and reached out to find something, anything to steady himself, and his hand fell upon the demon’s thigh. The flesh beneath his hand was warm, pleasantly so, and perhaps a little hotter still where the skin was crossed with golden swirls. The patterns seemed to move of their own accord and Erwin, enticed, started to trace them with the pad of his thumb.

“That’s it, touch me,” the creature moaned, cock bobbing as he pressed into Erwin’s soft caress. He knew the man was close to cracking – just a little while longer and he would do whatever was asked of him. He pressed three long fingers deep into himself, repeating the action on his partner with his tail, and with a cry, Erwin lurched forward and fell onto the incubus’ sturdy form, the rosary beads falling from his hand with a resounding clatter as his breath began to come in audible pants. A knowing smile stretched across the demon’s tanned face.

“Bet you didn’t know that little fun button was there, did you?” he goaded, circling the spot with the tip of his tail. “You don’t know what you’ve been missing out on, sinnerman.” The flush on Erwin’s face began to darken as each new thrust hit his prostate, the shame pushed from his mind. He couldn’t decide whether to focus on the sensations coming from his ass or from the hand on his dick. His head began to reel.

“Come on, Father, don’t drop out on me now. I’m not leaving until I get your holy rod up my ass,” he whined, removing his hand from Erwin’s cock and giving him a little shake. He ground their dicks together, guiding Erwin’s hand to wrap around them and resume the slow, firm strokes. When he removed his own hand, Erwin continued to pump them, increasing the pressure since he could give more with his bigger frame. Both men let out a soft moan.

“Oi, main event,” the incubus prodded. He wiggled free from Erwin’s tight grasp and turned around, rubbing his backside up and down on the taller man’s cock and spreading precum along the cleft of his ass. He started stroking himself, body trembling from pleasure, and the sensation caused Erwin to subconsciously begin thrusting against the offered surface, strokes light and hesitant, as his cock leaked even further over the demon’s ass.

“ _Good_ ,” he moaned, spitting in his hand and rubbing it along Erwin’s length. “Come on Father, shove it in me.” He spread himself open, using one hand to guide the priest’s massive cock to his asshole. The moment his dick touched that tiny, puckered hole, Erwin’s self-control shattered, and he grabbed onto the creature’s hips with a bruising grip and thrust himself in with one smooth push. The demon’s loud cry was swallowed by the rush of blood pounding in his ears. The tight heat of his ass was all-consuming, narrowing Erwin’s focus down to the sensations around his cock and blocking out everything else.

Slowly, stutteringly, he began to piston his hips, dragging the small body against his time and time again. He began to notice that the incubus had started to match his thrusts with his tail, letting Erwin feel exactly how hard he was fucking him. He let out a deep, guttural groan, not knowing whether to arch his body back towards the sensation in his ass or forward into the warm, pliant body.

A raging need for control suddenly overcame Erwin. Without thinking, he curled an arm around the demon’s chest, still keeping one hand firmly planted on his hip, and spun them both around, pushing the smaller creature against the altar and forcing him to bend over the ledge. His libido took over his rational senses, and he started to fuck the incubus with reckless abandon, the slap of skin on skin ringing in his ears and echoing throughout the chapel.

“Oh, NOW you’re getting into it, that’s what I like to see,” the demon groaned, tipping his head back and baring his throat in a sign of submission. He strengthened the pounding of his tail, making sure to hit Erwin’s prostate with every thrust. Soon, Erwin’s movements began to become more erratic and uncoordinated, and with a particularly harsh thrust from the creature’s tail, Erwin crashed over the edge with a hoarse cry, spilling his load deep inside the demon’s tight passage. When he thought his cock has stopped pulsing, he pulled out slowly, but another few thrusts directly into his prostate had him coating the incubus’ ass with crisscrossed ropes of cum, slowly sliding down his bronzed skin and picking up the gold in the markings covering his thighs. Exhausted from the first orgasm he had experienced in years, Erwin’s knees gave out, and he sank to the ground with a soft moan.

The demon slowly withdrew his tail, wrinkling his nose. With a vulgar grin, he straightened up from the ledge, turned around, and approached Erwin. With one clawed hand on the priest’s shoulder and the other on his cock, he began to stroke himself fast and rough, and when Erwin looked up with the hazy glow of sex still in his eyes, the incubus lost it. He spilled his load all over Erwin’s face, some of his cum catching on the priest’s open lips and mouth, and when he was finished, he, too, sank to his knees.

They both spent a few moments catching their breath, Erwin pointedly avoiding the demon's golden gaze and the demon raking his eyes over Erwin's post-climactic form, relishing in the red flush still present on his pale skin.

He reached out and put a hand on Erwin's knee. 

"Hey. That was good. Really good. You still look a little out of it."

Erwin stared back up at him with droopy eyes, the streaks of cum on his face gleaming in the low light. The incubus reached forward and slid a hand along the priest’s jawline, tilting his head back slightly as he licked a strand of cum of his cheek in a broad stripe. He let the taste sit on his tongue before swallowing. Erwin’s darkened blue eyes met with his, and before he knew it, the creature’s hand slid from his jaw to the back of his neck and into his hair as he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Erwin felt like he was being bathed in light as he felt those wonderful soft lips moving on top of his own, but as soon as it had started, the creature pulled away. He couldn’t tell for sure, but Erwin thought he saw a flash of longing in the golden eyes opposite his own.

“I’m going to be punished for this,” Erwin mumbled, holding his head in his hands. “I’m going to be punished for defying the rules I pledged to uphold—”

“Hey. People should be allowed to enjoy themselves once in a while, yeah? And it looks like you had a lot of pent-up enjoying to do.”

 _His horns are so beautiful in this light_ , Erwin thought dimly.

“What’s your name, anyway? Ruins the mood if I have to keep calling you Father. You aren’t, you know, and I’m not into that whole name-calling, daddy kink thing.”

“Erwin,” he said, surrendering it without a struggle.

“Erwin…” The incubus tried the name in his mouth, the corner of his mouth curling up in a satisfied smirk. “Well, Erwin, I think you need to be a little less hard on yourself about this whole thing. After all, you can say that it wasn’t technically your fault, if that makes it a little easier for you to stomach. And you had fun, didn’t you?”

Erwin’s blue eyes locked with his own in a helpless, confused gaze.

“I’m sure this is all a little overwhelming. Just go sit down somewhere and think about it. Well, I wouldn’t keep sitting _here_ ,” he said, gesturing to the altar, “go somewhere private where you can sort yourself out if you know what I mean.”

“I… you…” Erwin tried to voice his thoughts, but found that no words came to him.

“Look, I really need to get out of here,” the incubus said, regretfully gazing at the moon that had appeared through the skylight above. “Since you gave me your name, I’ll give you mine: it’s Levi. And there’s another part that you’re going to like – hey Erwin, concentrate. If you want to see me again, all you have to do is write my name backwards on a slip of paper and burn it. It summons me pretty much instantly, if you decide you liked this after all and it wasn’t too much against your morals and scruples or whatever. Maybe we’ll see each other around sometime.”

With a wink and a nod, Levi was gone in a burst of golden light, leaving Erwin alone on the altar, pants around his ankles and covered in cum. Without the presence of the incubus, the darkness began to close in around him. Erwin picked himself off the floor with a groan, straightened himself as best he could, and hastened for his chambers, the rosary left on the floor behind him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch my religion pun? Holy rod… holy rood… honhonhon. There was also an instance near the end of me being a self-referential asshole, for which I am sorry not sorry. If you've read some of the other things I've written, you'll probably get it... 
> 
> EDIT: special_kae totes boats got it.
> 
> I’m on tumblr at [snk-sexual](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com/), my rad beta is [crowley-kingoftrunks](http://crowley-kingoftrunks.tumblr.com/).


End file.
